


Opened Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a few random ideas involving all of the love interests <3
Relationships: Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Jackie Varma/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Opened Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, a lot of people have been upset due to Ethan’s amount of screen time. So, I decided to write this which is a few mini chapter ideas involving all of the characters evenly. I’m not an amazing writer and this is my first fanfic so please comment if you have any suggestions etc. Thank you! <3

You wake up to the smell of coffee and a soft hand shaking your shoulder. ”Oh my God, MC, just wake up!” You hear Jackie say. Rays of sunlight peek through the curtains in your bedroom, illuminating your face, as you wake up, with a yawn and a groan.

”What time is it, Jackie?”

Sienna bursts into the room and grins, ”Coffee o'clock!”

”Or, in normal people terms,” Jackie says, glancing at Sienna, “Ten o’clock.”

You sit up fully now, “Ten o’clock! Oh god, I overslept!”

“No, MC, it’s your day off today. It’s our day off today. So we’re going to spend it doing something fun, because you’ve been overstressed recently,” Jackie reveals.

“We’ve all noticed it,” Aurora enters your room, followed by Elijah.

You ask groggily, “Is there a party in my room now or something?”

“I wish! I love parties!” Elijah exclaimed, whilst Jackie rolled her eyes at him.

“Bryce agreed to come along too,” Sienna revealed. “We’re going to the new pancake place that opened down the road.”

(If Bryce is your LI): Elijah winks at you, causing your cheeks to flush a rosy red colour. Due to your current heavy workload, you hadn’t seen Bryce very much but you still had the same feelings for him as you did before. And they weren’t going away any time soon.

(Back to normal plot line) “So, when are we going?” Aurora asked.

“As soon as MC gets dressed!” Jackie said and they all left the room, leaving you to get changed. You slipped on your favourite outfit and a bit of makeup, before hearing a knock at the door.

You call, “Come in!”

Jackie steps into your room and compliments, “You look lovely, MC.”

“Thank you!” You reply, a smile growing on your face as you stand up and face Jackie.

(If Jackie is your LI) Jackie steps towards you and kisses your cheek, “You really need some relaxation time, MC. I’m all for hard work, you know I am, but I hate seeing you so... stressed.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?” You ask her teasingly, and she rolls her dark eyes, but a smile forms on her face.

“Shut up,” she murmurs.

You kiss her quickly, “Never.”

(Back to normal plot line) “Shall we go?” Jackie asks and you nod quickly, grabbing a jacket and meeting your friends, who are waiting for you outside your bedroom.

“Pancakes! Pancakes!” Elijah chants as you all head out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter was rather short. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
